


Abecedarian

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Books, Gen, Imagination, Libraries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Scorpius is waiting in the Manor library.





	Abecedarian

Scorpius traces the titles with his finger. 

_Apollogia Alchymiae. Eudoxus. Nicolas Flammel._

While he’s here, waiting in the Manor library, Scorpius isn’t afraid.

Each volume tethers him, assuring him that things can stay the same. Picking out a volume at random, he browses the pages, stirring a faint scent of vellum, ink and history that is familiar and safe. Here, Scorpius could learn to live forever. Turn lead into gold. Become the finest wizard of his generation. 

Scorpius knows his mum is going to die. 

But here in their library, he can still pretend that he’s going to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx
> 
> Abecedarian describes anything that is alphabetically arranged, for example the library at Malfoy Manor.


End file.
